Thousand Word Music Drabbles
by MissBumpy
Summary: How this works is I take a song and whatever reminds me of that song in the Harry Potter theme and write about that. It's alot of fun to write. Updates will be slow as I am attempting to get a new story written before I release it. Sorry!
1. BlaiseGinny

Thousand Word Music Drabbles

Ok, so how this works is I take a song and a relationship that reminds me of this song. Most of it will not be canon. The format of the stories will not always be the same; I like to mix it up. I will update at least once a week. I am proud to present my latest work... a Blaise/Ginny story inspired by the song The Story of Us by Taylor Swift. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters but any ideas and phrases are mine, because I will not be quoting the book in this fic. If I say something coincidentally that is in the book, then OOPS!

Blaise-

Those eyes stared into his soul like a portal to another world. Of course it was kind of hard to see that other world, considering he was at the farthest end of the Slytherin table whereas she was at the farthest end from him at the Gryffindor table hanging off of 'his' arm. The he was Harry Potter, the guy Blaise both envied and pitied. He envied him for having Ginny and pitied him because one day, Blaise was going to blow his head off and run into the sunset with Ginny.

Or at least that was the plan in his head for the time being. Blaise wondered why Ginny stuck with him; Potter was always off with Weasley and Granger having grand and dangerous adventures that she would never be a part of. She was like the fourth wheel that hung out in plain sight but was scanned over without a second thought. When her and Potter started dating, she had made an effort to be included, but now she just sat there silently until Potter would lead her off to go talk by the lake. They hardly ever did that anymore though.

He always kissed her forehead like Weasley would and Blaise wondered if he was more of a brother than a boyfriend. He figured with a protective streak miles wide Harry Potter was most likely a brother, boyfriend and father all-in-one.

He knew that Ginny was dangerous for him to be interested in but he could not tear himself away. He had been fighting the temptation for months, but finally gave in because his attempts were futile. The silence and the unfamiliar feelings between them were killing him. He wanted to gather her up in his arms and hold onto her forever and ever. His first attempts at eye contact went either unnoticed or purposely avoided. She seemed to have taken Potter's side on the whole 'Slytherin's are evil' debate.

He hated the fact that she was on Potter's side. 'She would have made an excellent Slytherin, if you ignore her hair color and what it stands for'. 'Why was she not born to a proper pureblooded family, rather than that riff-raff that Mother finds inacceptable,' was a question that often crossed his mind. He had no issues with her upbringing, as long as he only had to see them on Christmas and that Molly woman wouldn't be too overbearing or knit him one of those honest to Merlin, awful, tacky sweaters. It was his mother and pureblooded society that were the uppity, elite against any outsider of their tightly-knit circle.

All Blaise could think was 'Our story is quite the romantic tragedy; I should write a book or no, maybe a song!' He coped through happiness, by pretending to be happy and over sugared like an Energizer Bunny 'he heard Ginny call someone that one time'. It was an effective strategy that helped him cope with any and all average problem in his life. But Ginny was no average problem.

Ginny-

She could see the outline of his gorgeous abs from under the table and beneath his shirt, from across the room! She could hardly imagine what they looked like up close, maybe undeterred by tables and shirts, if she was lucky enough to get a peek. Those eyes called out to her like a Siren call and drew her in with their seemingly never ending depth. He may be a Slytherin, but he was a gorgeous one. From the aforementioned eyes and abs, to his chiseled jaw and legs so muscled you could tell just from the way that he walked that he was extremely strong.

'Some girl's going to be pretty freakin' lucky to get all that, plus I heard he's neutral in the war, so technically he could marry from either side if he wanted to. He could pick me! Unlikely but a girl can dream,' thought Ginny as she gazed over to where Blaise Zabini sat at the furthest edge of the Slytherin table.

Turning back to her friends, she realized with a slight jolt, 'What am I thinking? I have Harry and that's all I will ever need. He takes care of me and makes sure I am comfortable.' It was too late, the seed of doubt was planted in her head and now all she could think of was how he had failed in his mission to be her boyfriend, reliable, loyal first and foremost to her the type of guy that she preferred. That is what she wanted, but harry just didn't have that kind of personality. He was a many person kind of guy who protected many at once and with his exposure to Voldemort, he had gained fame that made her head spin in a bad way. She didn't want the attention as his girlfriend; she wanted to be shy Ginny Weasley who could stick her elbow in the butter dish without a ten page report on how it happened, where it happened and what it means for her and Harry's future in the morning paper.

Sure, like most other girls she liked attention, but she didn't want any attention that was overwhelming or potentially negative. Between the rabid fan girls followed by the persistent reporters she knew if she kept on with the charade of pure bliss that something would go wrong.

'The most difficult part would be dumping Harry,' Ginny pondered. It would be difficult enough to let any guy go who she liked and even loved for some. But, she knew that if you loved someone you know you have to let them go no matter the cost to the both of you, if the consequences for ignorance of their issues were potential loss of friendship and hatred because of the dragged out relationship that lost all purpose. With that in mind, Ginny knew what she had to do and who knows? Maybe she would one day end up in the arms of Blaise Zabini, if he let go of his ideals and those around him, to hold her.


	2. GeorgeAngelina

Thousand Word Music Drabbles

Here is the second chapter, I hope you like, even though I am not sure which of the first two chapters you will like better. This chapter is inspired by the song Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. I do not own his song or Harry Potter. Please review, if not just read! Enjoy…

GW and AJ GW and AJ GW and AJ GW and AJ GW and AJ GW and AJ GW and AJ

George was not a huge fan of school. He only went back year after year because Fred wanted him to and of course for her. She was an angel walking amongst men, 'literally' he thought to himself. He was always thinking about Angelina and how she was beautiful in every aspect. George adored her all the more for it. His twin and he had no secrets; his love for Angelina being the exception luckily, Fred never had a clue. He talked to her more than he did Fred, shared every thought, dream and nightmare. He loved her with every fiber of his being, even though he had always felt unworthy of her presence.

His love for her made him feel complete, in a way that Fred never could. He always loved his brother, but Angelina made him light up like a light bulb. He glowed when he was near her or thinking of her.

He always thought, no knew that she was beautiful, not just outside but, inside as well, She had a truly beautiful soul. She was the sunshine to complete his clouds, the yang to his yang as Hermione always said for some reason. George was hopeful that she would realize how he felt and come to love him too. He would wait forever if he had to and knew he could.

Quidditch was less of a sport and more of a joke between them. If poor Oliver Wood had ever realized their amazing connection, he would have made George and Angelina both chasers together. They sensed when one needed help and used their eyes to express emotions that words could not.

It was an amazing connection that neither could explain, but, George was hopeful of something of immense magnitude, such as soul mates. He always felt her emotions and knew where she was when she needed him. He always came to her when she needed him, even if it meant putting himself in danger; he knew he would die for her.

George was not a fan of Angelina's when she was on the pitch. Sure, she was the best player in the world to him, but, he hated having her in danger of renegade bludgers, snitches and any flying unicorns that may attack her. Okay, the last one was ridiculous, but, still!

Loving her wasn't the easiest thing for him; what with the second war against Voldemort ongoing but, George made sure she was at least safe. Because if she was safe he was sane, if not he wasn't sure if he could survive without her and her overpowering smile.

They sat together at every meal, patiently chatting about secrets and teasing each other lightly and when their friends joined them they would fall silent, as though their topic was for their ears exclusively. Angelina would sit beside him on the large rock that jutted over the Black Lake and lean against him as they talked. She would tell him her troubles and they would talk about teachers and school, or the twin's latest prank.

He would tease her about her latest stalker admirer and she would tease in return because of the numerous letters he had received over the years of girls wanting to date him or his partner-in-pranks.

She was the main inspiration for all of his prank ideas. When she complained about being unable to buy pranks in bulk and not getting out of class nearly enough, voila, the Skiving Snack boxes and Puking Pastilles were born. Later in the year she told him about a rival for the affections of a boy and although he was extremely jealous, he told Fred that he had a brilliant idea and it was. Not even two weeks later, they released a new line of hair coloring products that would change shape and color to match the normal shampoo bottle of the enemy or friend you were targeting. Of course, after Angelina pranked the girl, George took the liberty of using the hot pink coloring to die the hair of her latest crush hot pink with purple dots.

He had to endure multiple crushes, boyfriends and even some girl dance parties that left him in shock. He even, though grudgingly allowed her and her friends to give him a 'beauty makeover' that would have sent most other men running for the hills, screaming for their mothers (or a real stylist). He knew it was tough to handle sometimes, he did it anyways, and her happiness and that of his family was all that was important.

To humor her, he stayed that way until lunch the next day. It was worth it after all, to see her smiling face and Snape on the ground with a purple face from laughter. He knew they would part ways eventually, but, fate would bring them back together, he hoped.

He had made some hard decisions in his lifetime though; by far the hardest was leaving Hogwarts with his brother to get an early start on their business, regardless of it working out in the end. So, after he and Fred eventually quit Hogwarts, George would sneak back in to talk with and comfort Angelina when the war news terrified her as began to get worse and worse.

When she received the news that her parents and little brother had been murdered by some of Voldemort's inner circle, she freaked out and wouldn't move, talk or eat. That was the one day where George didn't even bother to sneak into the castle. He just stormed through the front doors and flew up the stairs so fast and frighteningly that some of the first years ran around screaming "You-Know-Who has come for us! We're all gonna die," for half an hour until Professor Snape deducted 10 points from each of them for making an unnecessary and childish scene. When he saw her tear-streaked face, he just grabbed her and placed her in his lap with his arms wrapped around her and he never let go.

GW and AJ GW and AJ GW and AJ GW and AJ GW and AJ GW and AJ GW and AJ GW and AJ GW and AJ

Thanks for reading! Please review it means the world to me. I hope you like it and the fact that it's on time (a first for me)!


	3. Lavender, Not so much Ron

Impossible By Shontelle

Lavender thinking about Ron and their ex- relationship!

I hope you like this chapter! It is based off of the song Impossible by Shontelle.

Lavender's P.O.V

I knew loving him was possible, from a distance. We had dated and I had been so happy for such a short period of time. Hermione was my friend but, she always won the war, no matter how hard I fought to be or to become better than her and what I thought at the time was merely snooty and prudish behavior.

Don't be mistaken I would never fight her, because I knew that would distance Ron and I even more. I sometimes wonder if I had been smarter, more studious with darker hair, maybe a slightly smaller frame. Maybe, just maybe he would love me enough to be mine. I recklessly thought that he would think I was prettier and nicer; he might not have abandoned me if I had been a better person.

Ron broke my heart and never returned to pick up the pieces. I thought we were in love but, he told me to move on because he couldn't bring himself to have feelings for me anymore. I was understanding and told him we would always be friends. It was more of a lifeline to my sanity than anything else.

He was a guy, a guy who couldn't understand how he was breaking my heart.

I went through two stages of my denial…

Anger- I charmed the candles in the Great Hall to come to life and sing 'Weasley is our King' during Lunch for 3 weeks straight, though he never knew it was me. I also hexed his shampoo to turn his hair green with the most delightful silver streaks. Then about a week later, came the worst part of my denial… depression.

I gave up makeup and gossip to wallow in self-pity. Parvati tried to cheer me up and set me up on blind dates but, I was never ready to commit after him. Fred Weasley was too insane and in love with his pranks to be perfect for me and was Ron's brother. Dean Thomas was nice but, just too nice, He always asked about me and though usually I like to talk all about myself I felt as though I knew nothing about him.

He left me, we stayed friends of course, I would never let him go, and he was my sunshine. Looking back on it, I could have, no should have had the strength to become a better person and learn from my mistakes. Thank Merlin for Hermione! Even though she was the reason Ron left me, him and his sudden realization that Hermione was a girl… oh Ron.

It wasn't Hermione's fault, she couldn't control his feelings and neither could Lavender. So they remained friends and even though they used to fight and they were given many reasons to return to their previous state of childhood pettiness, they were both beyond fighting over things that no longer mattered. Besides, she owed Hermione a great deal.

Hermione didn't try to set me up on a blind date, which just wasn't her style. Nevertheless, she was smart enough to see my depression and my despair, so she made me feel included and introduced me to people who I once thought to be useless or below me.

I have the woman who stole away my man to thank for where I am today, standing in the most gorgeous white ivory dress with silver accents, only 10 minutes to walking down the aisle to meet my future husband, the man who healed my heart, gave me hope and told me over and over again 'Take caution when it comes to love but, I hope with me you will take the risk, luv.'

My response as was always 'Possibly'.

Staring into his beautiful eyes was like a peek into paradise, so more comforting and loving than anyone else's. I wanted to jog down the aisle but, knew my mother would kill me if I did. So, I walked as slowly and gracefully as I was told to, not turning to see who had actually come but, staring straight ahead at him.

He looked so young and joyous that I felt a cold, wet tear of joy slip down my left cheek. I knew in that one moment that nothing, not even another Voldemort could deter our love. As I finally reached the altar after what felt like a million years, my father turned to the side and placed my hand in his, with a firm smile and a kiss on the cheek he turned and walked away, leaving me facing my groom with Arthur Weasley to my left. Apparently after Voldemort was gone, he was finally free to pursue other muggle interests like fulfilling one of Dumbledore's old jobs and marrying people. I was barely paying attention to him though, as I stared into those beautiful blue eyes, so different from Ron's. So much better, lovelier and more expressive to her. It was as if they were a portal to his soul, his stunningly attractive soul.

With a jolt she came back to life in time to hear him say his vows that he had written and she said hers in turn. There was not a dry eye in the audience afterwards.

Stepping forwards with a grin, Arthur grabbed each of their hands and raising them yelled out with the help of a Sonorus charm… I now am happy to present Mr. and Mrs. Seamus Finnegan!

Finally, I was married to the man who I knew I was meant to be with all along. The trials and tribulations along the way were well worth the happiness I had being with him. He made me feel everything I had never thought I was, beautiful, caring and most importantly, content. Being his and knowing that he loved me and would protect me as I would for him, left me feeling even more happier than I had been when we first met outside of Hogwarts on that stormy day in Diagon Alley 1 year and 10 months ago.

Yet I remembered it as though it if it had happened just yesterday…


End file.
